This invention relates to a die assembly used for extruding thermoplastic materials.
In the extrusion of thermoplastic materials, a die head is typically attached to the output end of an extruder barrel by bolts. To clean or change such die heads, or to remove screws from the extruder barrel, the die head must be unbolted from the end of the extruder and all bolts, thermocouples, and electrical connections attached to the die head disconnected, all of which entails a great deal of labor and down time.